


Shot in the Dark

by naturalchaos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, MediHacks, More tags and relationships to be added as the fic progresses, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalchaos/pseuds/naturalchaos
Summary: Angela Ziegler did not expect her day to end up this way.Sombra's just kind of surprised her plan worked out.--A story of how a half-assed plan to save one woman ended up saving three. And maybe kind of the whole world.Kind of slow burn. Eventual Sombra/Mercy/Widowmaker.





	Shot in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there to all 4 of you who will read this. This has been stirring around in my brain for a while and I finally decided to say fuck it and write. Not sure how it’s going to turn out, but hey it’s an adventure. 
> 
> Brain: *laughs menacingly*
> 
> Anyway. The beginning of this isn’t going to have a whole lot of Widow/Amelíe in it. It’s mostly going to be building up MediHack(my ship name for Sombra/Mercy) and exploring how the past they share is going to influence things now.
> 
> I’m not too good with medical stuff or psychology, so Widow’s recovery, for lack of a better word, is going to be vague in details once I start focusing on that. 
> 
> It’ll be a relatively slow burn for the trio, so bare with me. I will say that I am not the fastest to update fics, so this slow burn may be glacial in pace but we’ll get there. One day.
> 
> Sidenote: anyone wonder how Overwatch is funded since the recall, since they’re still technically illegal? And really, who do we know has answered the recall? Hmmm. Anyway, for the sake of my sanity and ease of writing, Overwatch was never officially disbanded, just ordered to operate underground (like a secret military organization). Some members left or disappeared after the bombing of the Swiss headquarters where Morrison and Reyes are thought to have died, but Overwatch stayed intact and the PETRAS act is never signed. 
> 
> This takes place a few years, then, before the current timeline, as the disbanding never happened. So I’m saying about a year after Widow shoots Ana. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sojourn leaned back in the pilot’s chair and took a sip of her coffee, feeling content. It had been a while since she’d been able to get out for a routine, run-of-the-mill mission. She’d missed it. Somehow, she’d never imagined the amount of paperwork that came with the position of Strike Commander. Sometimes she dreamed about bringing Jack back from the grave just to punch him in the face for leaving it all to her. 

Ok, maybe that was a bit harsh. A punch to the gut would be a bit kinder. She would settle with not breaking his nose. 

But nothing could sour her mood today. She had her favorite strike team out on a routine mission to intercept new technology that Talon had been planning to ‘liberate’ from a Vishkar shipment. 

Simple Straightforward. 

“Uh. Strike Commander? This is Team Leader. Please respond.” 

Goddamnit. She should really know better by now. 

“Team Leader, this is Strike Commander. What is it?” 

“We uh. Well...” 

She could just picture Tracer scratching her head as she spoke. 

“Tracer, spit it out. What’s going on? Do you need backup?” 

“No Commander, nothing like that. We just...well we apprehended the Talon operatives.” 

“...I’m sorry, Team Leader. I’m going to need you to repeat that.” 

“We apprehended the Talon operatives who were attempting to intercept the Vishkar package. And, uh, you’re not gonna believe this...” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“She says she’ll only talk to Ziegler.” 

“I don’t like this.” 

“I know, Winston, but we need answers and this is our shot. With…her partner seemingly out of commision, she’s the only one talking. Angela can handle herself, we know that.” 

“Of course I know she can handle herself, Sojourn. But we have no reason to trust this woman, and the last thing I want to do is put Angela in any danger.” 

Sojourn snorted. “If something goes down, I don’t think it’s Angela being in danger that you have to worry about.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This _really_ was not how Angela Ziegler expected her day to turn out. 

In fact, it had started out as a relatively normal day, or what had been constituting as her normal ever since she’d made the decision to answer the Winston’s request to return to Overwatch as the official Director of Medical Operations (which is of course to say not normal at all, but she was adjusting). 

She had to admit that she was pleased her new position afforded her the opportunity to propose changes to the running of the organization that she’d been wanting to make for years. And as both Winston and Sojourn were extremely interested in keeping her on staff this time, they were highly amenable to her suggestions. But the paperwork was definitely a kick in the ass. 

She’d finally had a chance to sit down and attend to some of that much needed, if hated, paperwork and had settled with a nice cup of coffee when Sojourn had strolled in and dropped a veritable bomb on her.

It seemed that one of the routine missions that day had become very un-routine quickly, and they’d captured two high-level Talon operatives. Angela had been intrigued but confused as to why she was needed, unless of course the Talon operatives were gravely injured. 

That was, until Sojourn had told her who the Talon operatives were, and that one of them had insisted that she would only speak to Angela Ziegler. 

The doctor felt like she was walking through a dream as she followed Sojourn to the interrogation room that held one of the operatives. The operative who was apparently extremely determined to speak with her.

Sojourn turned to her as they reached the door. 

“Listen, we’ll have eyes and ears on you at all times. We’ll be in the command center, just a few doors down. Winston’s pretty worked up over this, I’ll warn you.” 

Angela rolled her eyes. “Sometimes he takes his new Director position a bit too seriously.”

Sojourn chuckled, “Well, either way - his paranoia has Athena on high alert. If anything in there starts to feel off, you just give us a double tap to the table in there and we’ll be in before you can say lockup. Got it?” 

The doctor nodded, and Sojourn made her way into the interrogation command center.

Angela stepped through into the room, keeping her eyes trained on the door, and closed it behind her. She wasn’t sure what she was hoping for, honestly. Sojourn had given her the operative’s codename - a codename that was as familiar to her as her own. She didn’t know if she wanted this to be happening, for real, or if she wanted it to be a misunderstanding. 

Finally taking a deep breath, she looked up and stared in shock at a woman she’d thought she’d never see again.

“Olivia?” 

“Hey, _Ángel_. Long time no see.”


End file.
